


The Snowball Effect

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changhyuk, Enemies to Lovers, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Oral Sex, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun starts a snowball war with Minhyuk and he finishes it, too. In Minhyuk's mouth.[Changhyuk | Snowball Fights that lead to Snowballing]





	The Snowball Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fulfillment of the "Snowball Fights" square for the Monsta X Winter Bingo - on the Hot (Type B) Level 1 card!
> 
> !!! My last fic which completes a bingo! Yay!!!

“It is _way_ too cold for this,” Minhyuk grumbled out under his breath, tugging his coat closer to his body as he trudged through the snow-covered college campus. Classes were to officially start back up next Monday, but being in a frat meant having to prepare for the upcoming semester a little earlier than most. Approaching the field that most of the frat houses were situated in, Minhyuk frowns, spotting a familiar face crouching in the snow looking far too impish and suspicious.

“Im Changkyun,” Minhyuk stated in a blisteringly cold tone, his eyes narrowing as his fellow student hurls a snowball at him from across the field. Dodging out of the way at the last second, Minhyuk scowls in frustration. It was well below freezing, and yet this kid found it necessary to throw icy projectiles at him? Well, two could play at that game.

Bending down and tightly compacting snow in his hands, Minhyuk tosses a snowball at the boy from the rival frat, just barely managing to hit him on the shin. Grinning in satisfaction, Minhyuk begins forming another snowball, keeping an eye out for Changkyun. Naturally, a few more snowballs descend down onto him, some landing and others not. Retaliating, Minhyuk throws a few more snowballs at Changkyun, watching the younger boy’s skinny legs run around the field as he collected more ammunition.

Their battle dragged on for several more minutes, while the morning sun became brighter as midday rounded the corner. The glare of the sun on the snow was near blinding, but this didn’t stop either boy from their impromptu snowball fight. Minhyuk was pretty sure that he was landing more hits than Changkyun, but he was getting tired and admittedly just wanted to get his frat business taken care of and get settled back in at his dorm. Thinking quick, Minhyuk raises the stakes, his lips curling up in a contented smirk. 

“Winner gets to make the loser do whatever he wants!” Minhyuk calls out, hurdling a snowball at Changkyun’s head. Expertly dodging the snowball, Changkyun stares over at Minhyuk, something unreadable and eerily dark about his gaze.

“Fine, but I won’t lose,” Changkyun replied, mostly to himself. He had a bit of a secret regarding how he felt about his ‘rival’, but he would never directly approach those feelings. This might be a way he could express his inner desires without Minhyuk instantly assuming he’s joking. Licking his lips, Changkyun plots his course of action. Eyes darting around the space, Changkyun realizes that he could easily blindside Minhyuk if he were to duck around the large tree to Minhyuk’s side. With a few well-timed snowball tosses, Changkyun works his way subtly around the space, making his move when Minhyuk bends down to form more snowballs.

Racing around the tree, Changkyun holds a tightly packed snowball, moving to shove it into Minhyuk’s face. However, Minhyuk had seen him coming, and jumps up, throwing all of his weight towards Changkyun’s body but ultimately missing the shot. Changkyun, on the other hand, lands the snowball across Minhyuk’s shoulder even as he crashed onto the tamped down snow with Minhyuk on top of him. Labored, panting breaths puffed in the cold air around them, visible in the freezing air. Minhyuk was staring down into Changkyun’s face, too tired and startled with the turn of events to move quite yet, and Changkyun’s expression was startlingly intense and hard to look away from.

Moving up a bit, Changkyun leans against the tree he’d narrowly avoided crashing against, a small, sexy smirk on his lips. He couldn’t deny finding pleasure in the sight of Minhyuk kneeling above him, breathing heavily with flushed cheeks. Mind twisting with depraved thoughts, Changkyun decided to throw all of his inhibitions away- if he wanted to do this, he would have to take a risk. And besides, if Minhyuk said no, how much more would he really hate him? They were practically enemies already, it couldn’t get much more hostile between them.

“Guess I can make you do whatever I want now, huh?” Changkyun breathes out, his gaze so hot it practically boiled the blood in Minhyuk’s veins, his own body heating despite the frigid snow he was kneeling on. He didn’t like where this was going- there was something too cocky about Changkyun’s tone.

“Then suck my cock~” Changkyun ordered, his voice stable despite inner worries. Minhyuk’s eyes widened, then narrowed conspiratorially, regarding Changkyun with distrust. He watches the emotions play over Changkyun’s generally expressionless visage, seeing the hints of self-doubt and genuine arousal and finding himself even more confused. He was clearly testing Minhyuk on some level, why else would he even say those words, but Minhyuk could also tell that he wanted, or maybe expected, Minhyuk to do it anyway. Finding it better to just act, rather than run away like a sore loser, Minhyuk moves down Changkyun’s body.

“Whatever, will you even get hard? C’mon,” Minhyuk accused, chuckling a bit as he pushed up the hem of Changkyun’s winter coat. Revealing the crotch of Changkyun’s jeans, Minhyuk feels the air leave his lungs, sputtering madly as he sees that not only is Changkyun definitely hard, but that he’s also really fucking _big_ , too. Glancing up into Changkyun’s face, Minhyuk waits for him to call it off, to say he was joking and didn’t really think Minhyuk would do what he asked. But… nothing comes. Changkyun just looks a little flustered, his face red but eyes dominating and glistening with desire. Swallowing, Minhyuk begins unbuttoning Changkyun’s pants.

“I stand corrected,” Minhyuk half-muttered to himself as he unzipped Changkyun’s fly. With a gulp, he presses a cold hand down Changkyun’s jeans and tugs out his cock, heart racing in his ears as he sees the true extent of Changkyun’s arousal. “You want me to… start? Now?” Minhyuk brokenly asked, just making sure that Changkyun still wanted this… but he had a feeling Changkyun wasn’t going to back out now, and neither was he.

“Yeah,” Changkyun breathlessly replied in that deep, sexy voice of his, his eyes dark and swirling with depraved lust that sent a chill down Minhyuk’s spine. Nodding his head mutely, Minhyuk licks his lips and gets to work, lowering his mouth onto Changkyun’s tip before he thought too hard about where he was and whose dick he was sucking right now. Losing himself, Minhyuk slurps Changkyun’s cock, running his tongue along the tip as he pushed his mouth down the length. The broken, low moan that trembled from Changkyun’s mouth did something to Minhyuk, and he pushed his mouth down lower, eyebrows drawing together in pleasure as Changkyun repeats the delicious sound. 

Minhyuk found himself absorbed in his work rather quickly, lost in the way Changkyun’s body reacted to every lick and suck. Bobbing his head up and down, Minhyuk smiled a bit as Changkyun’s cock twitches inside his mouth, and he soon feels Changkyun’s hand carding delicately through his hair. Even though this was a punishment of sorts, Minhyuk oddly felt like he was the one really in control here, and reveled in every whimpered noise and deep moan that dripped from Changkyun’s mouth. Just as he starts getting a good, fast rhythm going, Changkyun starts talking.

“Ah, my frat hyung is walking this way,” Changkyun whispered out in a low voice. Looking up with wide eyes, Minhyuk observes how Changkyun was peering over his shoulder around the tree and nearly stops what he’s doing… But Changkyun’s hand pushes him gently onto his cock and rolls his hips up, clearly not wanting to stop. Feeling tinges of panic rise on his skin, Minhyuk quickens his pace, hoping to get this over with quick enough to avoid getting caught sucking cock in broad daylight. 

“That’s it,” Changkyun encouraged, his fingers now trembling where they held Minhyuk’s head in place. He was getting close now, his cock throbbed with every delicious suck, but his frat hyung… He and Minhyuk were half-hidden by the large tree he was leaning against, but it wasn’t difficult to tell what they were doing right now. Licking his lips, Changkyun feels a rush of depraved arousal hit him, and he cums into Minhyuk’s mouth, smiling over at his frat hyung as the other man waves in his direction.

Eyes widening, Minhyuk chokes as he feels cum start to fill his mouth, the bitter, tangy taste instantly recognizable. A rush of arousal and annoyance hits him, and he impatiently waits for Changkyun to let go of his head, a plan starting to formulate in his mind. He sees from the edge of his vision a man walk past them, probably Changkyun’s frat hyung, and when he leaves his sight, Minhyuk pulls away from Changkyun with cheeks full of cum.

Scooting up and kneeling on his knees, Minhyuk grabs Changkyun’s face and shoves his mouth against his. He hears a muffled noise of surprise, and darts his tongue into Changkyun’s mouth, transferring the cum from his cheeks to Changkyun’s. Eyes widening, Changkyun locks gazes with Minhyuk, his cheeks flushing at the half-angry, half-seductive look in his eyes. Heart pounding in his chest, Changkyun presses his lips firmly against Minhyuk’s, his tongue darting out to rub against Minhyuk’s and subsequently transfer the cum from his mouth back to Minhyuk’s. 

Tension started to mount between them, heat radiating from both of their bodies as they made out on the icy snow. Minhyuk’s hand moved up to grip Changkyun’s hip firmly, holding him in place as he mouthed around Changkyun’s tongue and the watered-down cum passing between them. He’d never done something so dirty before, especially considering how this was following a public blow-job, but oddly enough, Minhyuk found himself kind of enjoying it. Plus, Changkyun’s eyes were still trained on his, conveying his lust openly for Minhyuk.

As they continued passing the cum between their mouths, Minhyuk found it more and more difficult to continue kissing, as the liquid kept growing bigger and bigger- spit and cum mixed together lewdly. With one final push, Minhyuk transferred as much as he could into Changkyun’s mouth before pulling away, a trail of cum and spit dripping from the corner of his mouth after doing so. Smiling proudly, Minhyuk stares down at Changkyun, content that he’d finally gotten back at him for all of this dangerous shit they just did together.

Flushing, Changkyun stares into Minhyuk’s eyes, his cheeks filled to capacity with his own cum and Minhyuk’s spit. Without another second passing, Changkyun starts to swallow what was in his mouth, gulping down the watered-down liquid without ever looking away from Minhyuk’s passionate gaze. Inhaling sharply, Minhyuk watches Changkyun swallow down his own taint, eyes darting down to Changkyun’s crotch as he realized that the younger boy had actually gotten hard again sometime during their snowballing session. Jesus, could this kid get any more depraved? 

“It’s cold, I gotta go,” Changkyun suddenly declared, and Minhyuk darted his eyes back up. He’d apparently been staring for longer than he’d realized, and Changkyun was now moving to tuck his cock back into his pants, his expression as blank as it normally was. Nodding his head, Minhyuk stood up, brushing the excess snow off of his body. He supposed they were done now, but why was he feeling kind of disappointed?

“But this isn’t the end,” Changkyun said, licking the corner of his lips. “You just started a snowball war, hyung, and next time, I’ll make you do something even better when I win~” Changkyun proposed, his words silky and buttery, sparking a shiver down Minhyuk’s spine. Chuckling a bit, Minhyuk looks down at Changkyun, his eyes flickering with a mixture of competitiveness and arousal.

“Sure, but next time- I’ll be winning~”

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i was excited about that pun? help me


End file.
